A Snake, A Monkey and A Mink
by Kyubiko
Summary: Viper did not care at all. So what if they're fighting over her? The only thing she cares about is money. Not something as petty as love... Or maybe... she do? Because of a certain prince and martial artist? Maybe. / FVB, FonxViperxBel. OOC. Other possible pairings like LucR.
1. Of Assassins and Rainbows

**Me: Gomen to all! I myself was also sad since I deleted this fic before but here it is! Anyways, I tried to make it better than before so yeah. Without further ado, to the story!**

**BTW, thanks for ninetailsgirl94 for making me remember what's this about.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**_

**A Snake, A Monkey and A Mink**

**Prologue**

A hooded illusionist stubbornly stood where she was standing. Seven people were gathered around her and they seem to giving up.

"Viper, what can we do just so you can come with us?" The person directly in front of Viper asked.

"Give me 100,000 Euros then I'll come." Viper negotiated. More of forced actually.

"Come on, Luce, just give it to her." The person next to Luce said. "You know, so we can go now."

"Fine…" Luce caved in and she gave half of the amount.

"This is only 50,000 Euros." Viper stated as she counted the wad of cash.

"I'll withdraw from my bank account." Luce countered.

"Better pay it soon." Viper huffed as she rode the car behind them.

Luce just sighed as she and the others rode the car. Why does Viper have to rely on money the whole time? Well, if she didn't then that wouldn't be Viper. Luce noticed that Viper still complained silently.

"Viper, come on." Luce tried to convince the illusionist. "Treat it as a vacation from the Varia."

"Fine…" Viper slumped backward.

Minutes later, they arrived at a park named Melone Base. Seriously, who would name a park after the fruit named melon? Well, the owner of the park does. Viper sighed at the weird name. Not like they also have weird names. Want to know why?

Viper's name came from the snake, viper. Luce's name means light in Italian. Reborn's, the greatest hitman alive, name means being born again. Colonnello's, a former COMSUBIN member, name means colonel in Italian. Verde's, the said Da Vinci's Reincarnation, name means green in Italian. Skull's, the person hated by the Grim Reaper himself, name means the bone of the head. Lal Mirch, the former leader of COMSUBIN and Colonnello's former teacher, sadly did not state the meaning of her name.

Viper sighed as she sat on a bench while the others did their own things. Reborn, being his trigger-happy sadist personality, started to order Skull, so as Colonnello.

"Hey, lackey, get me some espresso." Reborn ordered, pointing his chameleon-morphed-to-a-gun at Skull.

"Get me some sports drink, kora." Colonnello joined Reborn.

"Skull, can you please get me some water?" Luce politely asked.

"Get me some water too, Skull." Verde said, not even looking up from the blueprints he was reading.

"Sports drink for me please, Skull." Lal said with crossed arms.

"Strawberry milk for me please." Viper said, not looking up from counting her money.

"E-Eh!?" Skull protested but caved in. "Fine…"

Skull left to get their drinks and Viper heard a familiar voice. Viper kept her money and stood up. She took out what seems like a roll of tissue and took a piece. She muttered 'Thoughtography' and a purple light engulfed the hooded illusionist. Viper sneezed some mucus on the piece of tissue and it started forming to a map. The map revealed the location of the people she wanted to find.

To vent her anger out, Viper threw the pitiful piece of tissue at the nearest trash can and turned around, facing the bushes.

"Get out of your hiding place, you fallen prince." Viper ordered.

"Ushishishi, the prince will not follow a peasant's request." The person behind the bush Viper was glaring at said. "Because I'm a prince."

"Dammit!" Viper growled as she created an illusion of tentacles, ready to strangle Belphegor. "Get out of that damned bush, now!"

"Ushishishi, the prince will do what he wants." Bel said.

"That's it, you stupid fallen prince!" Viper seethed, making more illusions of tentacles. "Get the hell out of that bush or else!"

"Or else what?" Bel challenged, making Viper smirk.

"Or else this!"

Viper ordered the illusionary tentacles to strangle Bel by the neck. Then, the tentacles shot out of the bush, strangling Bel. The others just laughed on how funny Bel looked. Next, Viper cancelled the illusion, much to Bel's relief.

"Ushishishi, Mammy-chan escaped the prince's clutches." Bel stated.

"You think that was enough?" Viper asked only to receive a laugh from the blonde prince.

Suddenly, Bel doubled over and clutched his stomach. It seems like Viper casted an illusion of the stomach cramps females get once a month.

"Ushishishi… SHI!" Bel laughed, only the last word he said was shouted because of the sudden pain. His Chesire grin seemed to be strained a bit too. "Mammy…CHAN!... has TO!... come back…to VARIA!"

Almost every word the blonde prince said seemed to be in pain. Viper laughed and Luce started to pity Bel. She wondered how destructive the Varia fights.

"Viper, I think Bel had enough of your so-called 'torture'." Luce said, while patting the laughing hooded illusionist at the back.

"What?" Viper snapped out of her witchy laugh and faced Luce.

"I said you can stop Bel's torture now." Luce repeated.

"Oh, how long did make him like that?" Viper asked innocently as she pointed towards the rolling Bel.

"About 30 minutes." Verde answered.

"Really?" Viper blinked her eyes and cancelled the illusion.

Bel released some air and suddenly, a homosexual guy popped out of the bush Bel was formerly hiding in. He hugged Viper and Bel until they turned tinge blue.

"Luss…uria… can't… breath…" Viper choked out.

"Huh? Oh." Lussuria released them and said, "Come on, you two, Boss is getting mad."

"Pay me 200,000,000 Euros." Viper stated monotonously.

"Ushishishi, the prince will not go." Bel said.

"Why not?" Lussuria pouted, homosexual way. "Boss will kill you."

"He'll go to hell before that." Viper countered monotonously.

"The prince will do what he wants." Bel countered also.

"VOOOI! Where the hell are you, trash!?" An annoyed voice, coming from a woman.

Wait, what? A woman with a manly voice? How's that possible? The people present turned to source to find a woman-ahem- _man _with a long silver hair. Viper groaned and pleaded Luce for help.

"Alright, alright, Varia, may I ask what you are doing here?" Luce asked politely.

"We need Mammon back at the HQ." Lussuria answered as he started dragging Viper away.

"But we also need Viper here." Luce shot back, pulling Viper towards her side.

"But our Boss will get angry." Lussuria stated, pulling the hooded illusionist towards the Varia's side.

"So, we have an important meeting as an Arcobaleno." Luce informed, trying to get Viper back to the Arcobaleno's side.

"VOOOI! Hurry up!" The woman/man shouted.

"Shut up, Squalo!" Viper hissed.

"Trash, what takes you so long just to get another trash?" A threatening voice asked.

The Varia and the Arcobaleno turned to the source and the Varia paled, including Viper. Standing there was a perverted looking guy and scar faced guy. The scar faced guy locked his gaze to Viper, who just turned white as paper.

"Trash, what are they doing here?" The scar faced guy asked.

"A-Ah…" Viper looked at Luce with pleading eyes not to answer harshly but Luce answered anyways.

"We're here because we are to meet someone new to the Arcobaleno." Luce answered. "Is there a problem, Xanxus?"

"The trash is coming with us, trash." Xanxus ordered. "Levi get her."

"Hai, Boss." Levi obeyed and helped Lussuria get Viper.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lal shouted as she helped Luce get Viper back.

"She belongs to us!" Lussuria shouted as he and Levi pulled Viper to their side. "Squalo, Bel, a little help please?"

"Reborn, Colonnello, Verde, help!" Luce pleaded as she and Lal tried to hold on Viper, who was slipping away.

Soon, everyone was involved in a tug of war with Viper as their rope… except for Xanxus though. He would never join 'a game for trash'. Fortunately for Viper, the new addition of the Arcobaleno came.

"Hello, good morning." The new person said with a heavy Chinese accent. "May I know what you are doing?"

"Fon, over here!" Rebron shouted, whilst trying to pull Viper. "Help us here!"

"Oh, sure-" Fon was interrupted by a knife he skillfully dodged. "Who threw that?"

"Ushishishishi, is this the new addition the Arcobaleno are talking about?" Bel asked.

"Yes, I am. Is there a problem?" Fon answered. "It seemed like you're fighting over someone."

"Basically, they are but it costs you 900,000 Euros to get the information." Viper informed even though she was in the middle of tearing apart.

"Oh, I'll withdraw from my savings later." Fon said with a smile. "Then, I'll give it to you afterwards."

Viper nodded and she started telling the Chinese man the whole story. Then, Fon locked his gaze to Belphegor.

"I see." Fon nodded his head. "It seems like this Bel you are talking about is major cause."

"Ushishishi, the prince is being pointed at by a peasant." Bel's chesire-like grin grew wider, if that was possible. "Are you jealous?"

"No, I am not." Fon answered. "It just seems wrong that you do not give the freedom of a fellow assassin."

"Ushishishi, I will not give you Mammy-chan." Bel laughed, knife glinting."She belongs to the Varia."

"No, I believe she belongs to the Arcobaleno." Fon frowned at the thought.

"Ushishishishi, are implying something?" Bel asked. "The prince demands an answer."

Bel threw a knife, which Fon skillfully dodged. Then, another tug of war ensued. Finally, Viper snapped and released an army of illusionary tentacles. But that didn't stop the fight between the Varia and the Arcobaleno. Let's just say that Luce and Lussuria fought over who's a better guardian to Viper, Colonnello, Reborn, Lal, Levi, Squalo and occasionally Xanxus fought over what group Viper belongs, and lastly.

Viper's illusions strangled Bel, while Fon decided to have a cup of oolong tea on a bench since he was tired from his long flight from China to Italy. In other words, what Skull saw when he returned, don't forget about the manager of the park, was bloody murder.

**Okay, I hope that's good enough. It is longer too. Anyways, next time! Ciao.**

**BTW, feel free to send some ideas and suggestions!**

**~Kyubiko~**


	2. Fon and Viper Moment? Mama Luce Wants

**Me: New chapter! Yeah, in your face, bitches!**

**Viper: Is it just me or am I offended?**

**Me: Go ahead and sue me or I'll make you lose half of your money.**

**Viper: Is this my punishment? *goes to emo corner***

**Me: Just shut the fuck up.**

**Viper: Fine… Enjoy the story while I'm here having a little author bashing. *starts writing a fic that bashed authors***

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**_

**A Snake, A Monkey and A Mink**

**Chapter 1**

With a slam of a door, 8 people slumped on the ground exhaustedly. Really, what have they been up to?

"Remind me not to pick a fight with the Varia again, will you guys?" Luce asked, after chugging down half of the contents of the water bottle she was holding.

"Still, we didn't know you had it in you!" Collonello exclaimed, after chugging down some sports drink. Seriously, when did they got their hands on the drinks?

"Well, you think I was chosen to be the leader of 7-" Luce corrected herself when she heard light tapping of feet. "I mean _8 _strongest people also known the Arcobaleno because of utter boredom?"

"Yep." The other 7 Arcobaleno stated bluntly in unison and in a way Luce would have want to roll her eyes. Actually, she really did roll her eyes.

It was a pity, really. Now let me- Umph! Sorry but the author is currently on hostage by … a person. Back to the story, here's a little flashback to what Skull and the manager, whom is strangely named Mr. Tony M. Watermelon.

_Flashback_

_Skull and the manager, Tony Melon-Watermelon, instantly stopped arguing. It seemed like the undead stuntman did something that made Mr. Watermelon mad. And the reason why was the hell currently going on in front of them._

"_Skull, you're here!" Luce shouted as she poked out at the little rumble they caused. "Help- Umph!"_

"_Ah, Luce meant to come and help us here, lackey!" Reborn continued when Luce got grabbed inside the little rumble and his head poked out. Suddenly, Reborn got in again and Viper replaced him._

"_Ah, Skull, get me out of here!" Viper shouted when she stuck both of her hands out for the undead stuntman to grab._

_Indeed, Skull grabbed Viper after he settled down the drinks in a safe place. Viper got out of the rumble that was made into a ball of smoke. But Belphegor was grabbing both of her legs making it harder to grab Viper out. Skull was about to punch the fallen prince when a Chinese guy grabbed Bel by the collar and dragged him in._

"_T-Thank you, Skull." Viper heaved in and out._

"_Hey, Viper, mind if you…" Skull faltered but when Viper noticed the undead stuntman's poi ter finger pointing at the comical rumble they cause, she just sighed._

"_Fine…" Viper mumbled. "No charges. Think of it as a favor."_

_Viper proceeded to yank Verde out by his feet, which were sticking out in a very… weird way. Anyways, Skull got out of his reverie and instantly helped Viper. Once they got Verde out, they pulled Colonello out by his shirt, followed by Luce by her upper torso. Strangely, she was kicking a homosexual guy. Next to Luce was Reborn, pulled out by his feet and, thankfully, they pulled him out before he shot his deadly Leon gun._

_Next to Reborn was Lal Mirch, who was pulled out like Reborn. Next to Lal was Fon, and it took all of them to pull him out. This was because he was being dragged in by the whole Varia and, before he was fully out, the Chinese guy punched Bel on the face._

"_Guys, if I were you, I would run…" Skull mumbled._

"_I agree with you, Skull." Luce agreed then shouted, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"_

_And that is how they ended up tired in their shared room."_

_End Flashback_

Skull shook his head to get out of the memory. It may be harmless to others but… this is the Varia and Arcobaleno were talking about. The 2 out of 3 scariest, strongest group of people in the whole Mafia High. And yes, they are studying in a mafia school. Problem?

Anyways, they currently trying to stay awake but sadly, 6/8 of them fell fast asleep. The only people awake were Fon and Viper.

"So, it seems like your too calm to have a Storm flame." Viper observed.

"Yes, I always get that comment." Fon agreed. "I'm starting to think I should take it as a compliment."

"Oh, you should." Viper said. "There are only one in a million after all."

"Just like love." Fon matched. "Out of the billion people, there are only 1 person who can take your heart. Metaphorically speaking."

"A-Are you implying something?" Viper blushed.

"Huh?" Fon asked then blushed after realizing what he meant, "D-Duibuqi…"

"No, it's okay." Viper forgave.

"You can understand Chinese?" Fon asked.

"Well, it is among the rules in the Varia." Viper shrugged. "I mean there is this rule that to get to Varia, you need to know at least 7 different languages."

"Ah… very amazing." Fon commented.

"So, what school are you going?" Viper asked.

Fon thought of it for a while. Did he seriously forgot his school's name? The Chinese martial artist frowned at his new school's name.

"The name is 'Tri-ni-Set'." Fon shrugged. "Pretty weird actually."

"Seriously, Checker Face didn't even bother changing the name after 50 years?" Viper laughed.

"You go to that school?" Fon asked, bewildered by the information.

"Well, yeah." Viper answered, then gestured to the others. "All of us actually goes. But we don't call it 'Tri-ni-Set'."

"Then what do you call it?" Fon questioned.

"We call it Mafia High." Viper bluntly informed. "To the Mafioso students, that's what we call it."

"Mafioso students?" Fon asked.

"Yep, we call it that since majority of the student body are affiliated with the mafia." Viper informed.

Fon just nodded and they spent the next hour leaning in silence on the door. The Chinese martial artist suddenly felt something heavy on his shoulder and turned to see Viper leaning on his shoulder, asleep. He chuckled on how cute Viper looked and felt himself falling asleep. Few minutes later, he himself fell asleep.

When they slept, Viper and Fon's hands were back to back with each other. They were leaning on each other as they slept. It was a very picturesque thing.

**Me: KYAAAAA! GO FON X VIPER!**

**Reborn: Chill, dude, chill.**

**Me: Seriously? What would you do if I make Colonello and Lal together here?**

**Reborn: Oh, it would be some epic blackmail material.**

**Me: If I don't?**

**Reborn: SUE YOU, BITCH!**

**Me: I AM NO ONE'S BITCH, FAT ASS!**

**~Kyubiko~**


	3. Welcome to Hell- I mean School!

**Me: Aha, don't mind the time skips down there. They're stupid.**

**Reborn: Who cares?**

**Me: … your fat ass.**

**Reborn: I don't have a fat ass. You do.**

**Me: This debate will continue later.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**_

* * *

**A Snake, A Monkey and A Mink**

**Chapter 2**

_*BRIING*_

The school bell rang, signaling the start of school. It was the start of a new school year in Tri-ni-Set University. A figure calmly walked inside the elite school and onto the main corridor. Instantly, all the people on the corridor got their eyes following the figure. But the figure had nothing to worry about since it was normal for new students.

The figure finally arrived at his destination, after a thousand pairs of eyes trained on him. He looked up at the sign above the door saying, 'Principal's Office'. He entered and went straight to the Assistant Principal's Desk.

She had a calm and kind personality. She had a large, white mushroom hat with black bars at the sides and 2 orange stripes flanking it. She wore a stiff jacket with an emblem emblazoned on the right side of the collar. The emblem was similar to the emblem tattooed under her right eye. In many ways, she looked a lot like Luce.

"I am Sepira, the assistant principal of the school. May I know your name?" The assistant principal asked ever so kindly.

"I am Fon. I am here to get my schedule." Fon informed.

"Oh, a new student!" Sepira cheered happily. "We haven't gotten one after those young Vongola kids!"

"Eh?" Fon asked. For once, he didn't understand.

"You'll know it in due time but at the meantime…" Sepira bit her bottom lip. "For the meantime, why don't you entertain yourself while I'm looking for your schedule?"

"Sure…" Fon took a seat in front of Sepira's desk.

Sepira stood up from her chair went to the green, metal cabinet opposite of her desk. She opened one drawer and filed through the folders within the said drawer. After a few minutes of searching, she took out a pure white folder and opened it, taking out Fon's schedule. She returned to her desk and Fon sat up.

"Okay, here is your schedule and dorm room." Sepira waved the card in front of the Chinese man, then studied it. "Oh my, seems like you're stuck with one of the most troublesome groups!"

"Is that so?" Fon frowned.

"Yes, but I'm sure they won't hurt you!" Sepira studied it further and her eyes widened. "You also have a period with the Student Council members."

"Well, I think I have to go know…" Fon stood up and took his bag and schedule. "I'll be going now, Sepira-san!"

"Oh, do call me without the honorifics!" Sepira said happily. "See you around, Fon!"

"You too, Sepira."

With that, Fon left the Assistant Principal's Office and headed to the direction of his locker.

Fon got _that _looks again. The look of fangirls. Everybody who has them knows the wrath, and one of those was Fon. Back at China, he was one of the main targets of fangirls and their stalking abilities.

The Chinese man just sighed and walked calmly. He looked at the lockers' numbers and found his locker. His locker number was 361, which he opened with ease and stocked his unneeded materials. He looked at his schedule.

'_My first schedule would be Homeroom with Mr. Coyote Nougat at class Tempesta?' _Fon was amazed by the adviser's name and his class.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on the shoulder and immediately went to a defensive stance.

"Woah, man, chill there, kora." A male voice in front of Fon said.

"Ah, Colonello, it's you…" Fon apologized.

"You should hurry, Fon, kora." Colonello pointed the direction of the classrooms and patted the Chinese at the back.

"How about you?" Fon frowned.

"Don't worry about me, kora. Sepira called me to the office, kora." Colonello said that and left but not before saying, "All the Arcobaleno will have their breaks at the Student Council Room, kora."

"Okay…" Fon awkwardly said before making a dash to his class.

The main corridor was lined up with green lockers in both sides. That what Fon thought before turning to the right and entered another hallway. The hallway he is on now was lined up with 7 classrooms on the right side and the left side was lined up with drinking fountains, trophy shelves and bulletin boards.

The first classroom was named Cielo, which Fon skipped because it was not his classroom. Next to the classroom was Tempesta and next to it was the Chinese man did not know because the instant he saw the name Tempesta, he knocked 3 times on the Student's Door before opening it.

"May I know your name?" A serious looking man asked to Fon, looking cross because he was interrupted.

"Uh… Ni hao, I am Fon." Fon introduced himself and bowed a bit, showing respect.

"Ah, yes, the new student…" The homeroom adviser mumbled nonchalantly. "I am Coyote Nougat, the homeroom adviser of this class, and sit next to Belphegor over there."

Coyote pointed to an empty seat next to an oh-so-familiar blonde with a tiara on top. Fon visibly paled and was frozen in place. Literally that is. He can't even move a single muscle. And Belphegor laughed. Oh, how Fon hated that laugh…

"Ushishishi, seems like Noodle-chan will be my seatmate in the first semester." Bel laughed, Chesire grin widened… if possible…

"Yes, it would seem that, _Belphegor_" Fon hissed out the blonde assassin's name, the nickname shaking him out of his reverie.

"Oh, is Noodle-chan still angry because of Mammy-chan?" Bel asked.

"No, it was because I just helped Reborn and others because she certainly did not look like going back to the Varia…" Fon frowned for the umpteenth time.

Bel glared at the Chinese and the latter returned the glare. Coyote sighed and wondered if he made the right choice to make the 2 sit together. Bel and Fon was in the verge of attacking each other physically until Reborn _rudely _opened the door of the classroom with a slam, which Fon closed sometime a while back.

"Fon, Luce calls for a… meeting." Reborn faltered before frowning. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes, you did, Reborn…" Coyote answered.

"Tch, come on, Fon…" Reborn went inside the Tempesta class, even if he was in Sole class, and tugged Fon's braid. "Luce calls for a meeting and you don't like to see her mad."

"What do you mean?" Fon asked, frowning.

"It is best for you not to know, my friend, it is best for you." Reborn patted the Chinese man's back before heading out… like a boss.

Fon stood aghast before he followed Reborn with his ninja moves and closed the door lightly. The whole room was quiet for a few minutes, staring at the door, until an annoying shout and the poorly abused door was opened with a slam… _again_.

"VOOI! Trash we have a meeting." A shark shouted.

"Ushishishi, no!" Bel laughed and downright declined, like the fallen prince he was.

"VOOI! You come now." Squalo demanded.

"No!" Bel wouldn't even move a single muscle on his seat. "Because I am a prince."

"VOOI! Lussuria, you handle this trash!" Squalo shouted to the homosexual guy at the door, pissed to the next level.

"Will do, Squ-chan~" Lussuria cooed. "Bel-chan, come now and I will help you retrieve Mammy-chan~"

"Ushishi, really?" Bel raised an eyebrow… which you don't see at all. "This meeting be worth it."

"VOOI! What the hell, trash!?" Squalo protested and just stood there until the other two Varia officers left. "VOOI! Trash, wait for me!"

And there goes the little scene in the Tempesta class. It was amazing the building wasn't destroyed… _yet_.

Back to Fon, he rolled his eyes, while following Reborn wherever the Student Council Room was. _'So much for a first day…' _Fon sighed mentally.

* * *

**Me: That's it! It is short but it is important… wait, I'm being green minded again… Still, school scarred me earlier… Bye!**

**~Kyubiko~**


End file.
